This is a P30 application to establish a Center in Craniofacial Bone Biology at New York University College of Dentistry (NYUCD). The PI, Dr. Nicola C. Partridge, has just been recruited as the new Chair of Basic Science and Craniofacial Biology at NYUCD with the agenda of consolidating and expanding Bone Biology at NYUCD. She is an internationally renowned, established bone biologist. A number of existing faculty members at the College of Dentistry have a significant focus on bone and cartilage growth, biomineralization and biomaterials. Dr. Partridge brings tremendous experience and stature in a number of areas of bone biology such as osteoblast differentiation, matrix metalloproteinases, parathyroid hormone action, transcription, electromagnetic stimulation of osteoblasts, chemokines and osteoclasts, as well as administrative and mentoring skills, which will pull the group together into a cohesive entity. Together with the existing faculty, Dr. Partridge will recruit two new junior basic science faculty in bone biology. They will be recruited in osteoclast biology, and osteocytes and their interaction with bone matrix to complement Dr. Partridge's and the existing faculty members'areas of research. The new junior faculty will have at least 75% of their time dedicated to research. The funds of the P30 grant will be used to support this effort for two years and provide partial support for their start-up packages. The College of Dentistry will provide the remainder of their salaries and start-up funds during the period of the award and continue to support the faculty with total salary support and the remainder of their start-up packages for at least two additional years after the termination of the P30. The recruitment of Dr. Partridge and two junior faculty will permit the establishment of a strong interdisciplinary Craniofacial Bone Biology Center at NYUCD. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: This is a P30 application to establish a Center in Craniofacial Bone Biology at New York University College of Dentistry (NYUCD). This will advance research into understanding important disease processes such as cleft palate and lead to strategies for the repair of such problems along with Craniofacial injuries caused by cancer, accident and war using regenerative medicine techniques.